The Games
by haurababys
Summary: Permainan yang sebenarnya adalah modus dari seorang Kim Taehyung pada kekasih imutnya, Jeon Jungkook. Bad Summary! Boys x Boys! VKook pair. DLDR! RnR please


Annyeong readers ^^

Author kembali dengan pair Vkook again :D

Entah kenapa suka sangat dengan pair ini *peluk Vkook atu-atu*

Warning (s): boys x boys (boys love), alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul(?), mengandung konten dewasa (Not NC), Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

 **The Games**

Sore itu cuaca sangat cerah dan hangat, menggoda siapapun untuk menghabiskannya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih atau sekedar bersantai ria. Tidak terkecuali semua member BTS. Pasangan MinYoon tampaknya akan bersiap-siap pergi, begitu juga dengan NamJin couple. Akan melakukan double date rupanya. Sedangkan Hoseok sudah keluar sejak pagi tadi, rindu rumah katanya. Hari ini BTS memang mendapatkan jatah libur sehari. Lalu kemana uri maknae couple a.k.a TaeKook berada?

Mereka sedang berduaan di kamar ternyata. Tepatnya, sedang berada diatas tempat tidur, Taehyung yang berbaring dengan kepala bersandar nyaman diatas paha Jungkook yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Mereka berdua terlihat mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Romantis, eoh?

Tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar sejenak menginterupsi kegiatan kedua sejoli itu. Taehyung segera bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu. Begitu dia membuka pintu, terlihat keempat hyung nya yang sudah berpenampilan rapi bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tae-ah, kami berempat pergi dulu,ne? Kau dan uri maknae jaga dorm, jangan kemana-mana. Mungkin kami akan pulang larut, jadi tidak usah menunggu kami, arra?" Namjoon mewakili keempat member berpamitan pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya melakukan sikap hormat pada sang leader.

"Yes Sir! Jangan khawatir, aku dan Kookie tidak akan kemana-mana kok hyung" dia memberikan cengiran khas nya di akhir ucapannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Ingat, jangan macam-macam, arra?!" peringat Namjoon diikuti anggukan ketiga hyungnya. Lalu merekapun berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Arraseo hyung!" teriak Taehyung lalu segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Wae hyungie?" tanya Jungkook setelah Taehyung kembali keposisi awalnya tadi.

"Hyungdeul pergi jalan-jalan baby, kita berdua disuruh jaga dorm", jawab Taehyung sembari menggenggam lembut tangan kekasih imutnya yang sedang mengelus surai karamelnya.

"Hyung bosan baby. Sebaiknya kita ngapain ya?" lanjutnya lagi. Jungkook tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain games saja hyung, eotte?" saran Jungkook.

"Games? Games apa?"

"Itu dia, aku tidak tahu hyung, hehe", Jungkook menjawab dengan cengiran polosnya, membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk mencubit hidungnya gemas. Dan saat itulah tiba-tiba terlintas ide nakal *plak di pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Dia segera mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan bunny kesayangannya itu.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?"

"Hee? Bagaimana bisa hyungie? Kan kita cuma berdua, tidak seru pasti", Jungkook tampak tidak setuju.

"Aniya, pasti tetap seru kok baby. Eotte?" Taehyung tetap mempertahankan keinginannya. Jungkook menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ide kekasih alien absurdnya itu.

"Nah, begitu dong. Karena cuma berdua, tidak pakai acara putar botol segala ya baby. Dan ada sedikit perubahan dalam games ini", tambah Taehyung, jangan lupakan smirk sekilasnya yang tidak disadari Jungkook.

"Perubahan bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Hyung jelaskan ya. Jika masing-masing dari kita merasa puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan atau tantangan yang dilakukan, kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai bentuk kepuasan itu baby".

"Apa yang harus dilakukan?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung.

Taehyung mengeluarkan smirk andalannya lagi, bahkan Jungkook bisa melihatnya sekarang, hanya saja dia tidak menyadari maksudnya. Polos sekali kau nak *pukpuk

"Simple saja baby, kita harus melepaskan satu dari segala sesuatu yang kita kenakan masing-masing", jawaban Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook terbengong, dan oh, jangan lupakan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin manis dan imut.

"M-mwo?! Lepaskan? Ini?!" dia menunjuk satu-satu segala yang dikenakan di tubuhnya, mulai atas sampai bawah. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ne baby. Terserah kau mau lepaskan yang mana dulu, itu bebas. Bagaimana? Kau tidak berniat menolak tantangan ini kan? Ayolah baby, ini kan hanya games, masa namja begini saja takut", Taehyung dengan segala modusnya mencoba mengompori kekasih bunny nya itu. Dalam hati ia sangat berharap kekasihnya mau menerima tantangannya *licik licik woy! *author sarap

"B-baiklah! Aku tidak takut kok!" jawaban Jungkook membuat Taehyung bersorak dalam hati. Kasihan sekali Jungkook, salahkan Taehyung dan segala ke-pervert-an nya.

"Oke kalau begitu, let's start the game!" seru Taehyung semangat.

"Aku duluan ya hyung!" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau pilih truth or dare hyung?"

"Truth saja" jawab Taehyung.

"Emm, sebaiknya aku bertanya apa ya?" Jungkook berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan telunjuk tanda ia sedang berfikir. Tak lama, matanya berbinar lucu.

"Aku tanya ini saja! Apa kesan pertama hyung saat pertama bertemu denganku dulu?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Kau lucu, imut dan menggemaskan baby" jawabnya kemudian sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Aww hyung! Kenapa suka sekali mencubit pipiku eoh?!" Jungkook merengut kesal pada namja tampan dihadapannya itu. Taehyung tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau itu lucu, imut dan menggemaskan baby. Dari awal kita bertemu sampai sekarang tetap seperti itu, bahkan tampaknya semakin bertambah saja kadarnya" jawaban Taehyung sontak membuat kedua pipi Jungkook memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan perutnya terasa tergelitik oleh jutaan kupu-kupu. Manisnya!

"Tuh kan, kau semakin manis saja jika merona seperti itu", Taehyung mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas.

"Hentikan hyungie, aku malu!" Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Taehyung tergelak melihatnya.

"Sudah-sudah baby, masa dengan kekasihmu sendiri kau malu eoh?" ucap Taehyung, lalu dia meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya lembut. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, malu!

"Kan tetap saja malu hyungie..." rengeknya.

"Hahaha, kau ini suka sekali membuatku gemas. Sudah-sudah, ayo lanjutkan games nya. Jadi bagaimana, kau puas dengan jawabanku?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Emm, puas deh, hehe".

"Kalau begitu..." Jungkook mendongak, baru sadar jika jawabannya itu malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri!

"Hh?! Harus lepas sekarang, hyungie?" tanyanya gugup. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Mau kapan lagi baby, kan kita sedang memainkan games nya sekarang. Ayo cepat lepaskan salah satunya", desak Taehyung, dengan smirk nya lagi yang menghiasi bibir tebalnya itu.

"e-eh, baiklah, aku harus lepas apa dulu" Jungkook berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tak sengaja tatapan matanya tertuju pada kakinya yang sedang mengenakan kaus kaki. Aha!

"Baiklah hyungie, aku lepaskan ini!" ucapnya sumringah sambil melepaskan kaus kakinya yang sebelah kiri. Taehyung melongo.

"Mwo?! Kau lepas itu?!" pekiknya tidak sadar.

"Ne, waeyo hyungie, aku bebas melepaskan semauku kan?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung.

"N-ne, baiklah baby. Kalau begitu, giliranku. Kau pilih truth or dare?" tanya Taehyung kemudian, sedikit tidak fokus karena dia merutuki kepolosan seorang Jeon Jungkook dalam hatinya.

"Truth sajalah" jawab Jungkook.

"Oke. Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, bagian tubuhku yang mana yang menurutmu, paling sexy?" Taehyung sengaja merendahkan dua kata terakhirnya, membuat Jungkook mengerjap imut. Lagi-lagi semburat merah itu menampakkan wujudnya(?).

"Eh, hyung, kenapa pertanyaannya seperti itu?!" protesnya.

"Wae? Kan terserah hyung mau tanya apa padamu baby". Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal pada Taehyung yang sepertinya sengaja mengerjainya.

"Apa ya? Emm, menurutku, ah! Suaramu hyung!" akhirnya Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Suaraku? Yang, sepertih inih?" lagi-lagi Taehyung merendahkan suaranya, kali ini lebih seperti berbisik dan mendesah, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa merinding, karena begitu sexy!

"I-iya, begitu hyung, sexy, sekali", jawab Jungkook agak terbata. Taehyung menyeringai, kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan jika sedang merona seperti itu. Taehyung bersumpah hanya dia yang boleh melihatnya!

"Tapi aku merasa tidak puas baby", Taehyung sedikit merengut –akting-. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa hyungie? Bukannya kau bilang pada semua member paling bangga dengan suaramu yang kau bilang sexy itu?!" protesnya.

"Memang benar, tapi masa gara-gara aku bilang begitu, kau berfikiran yang sama denganku? Tidakkah kau lihat bagian tubuhku lainnya yang lebih sexy baby?" Taehyung mengelak. Licik sekali!

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak berfikiran kalau aku ini sexy eoh? Aigoo, sedih sekali" Taehyung merengut, sekali lagi ini hanya akting.

"Aniya, bukan begitu hyungie. Kau itu selalu terlihat sexy dimata-!"Jungkook spontan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia keceplosan seperti itu?!

"Mwo? Benarkah itu baby? Jadi, aku selalu terlihat sexy dimatamu? Wah wah, ternyata kekasihku ini sudah tidak polos lagi eoh?!" goda Taehyung senang.

"Hyungie!" pekik Jungkook kesal. Dia melotot pada kekasihnya, kesal. Tapi yang dipelototi hanya tertawa saja, puas menggoda kekasih bunny nya.

"Hahaha, imut sekali! Baiklah, aku berhenti baby, jangan cemberut lagi ne?" bujuk Taehyung. Jungkook menatapnya malas.

"Baiklah, karena aku merasa tidak puas, jadi aku tidak perlu melepaskan apapun, begitu kan?" Taehyung memastikan, membuat Jungkook bertambah kesal. Huh!

"Ne, ne, tidak perlu, puas kau hyung?! Sekarang giliranku!" ucapnya ketus.

"Ne. Aku pilih dare saja baby".

"Oke, aku menantangmu, coba kau lakukan dance Gee nya SNSD sunbaenim!"

"Hanya itu?! Baiklah" Taehyung turun dan berdiri di sisi tempat tidur mereka berdua. Jungkook lalu mengambil smartphone miliknya yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidur, mengutak-atiknya sebentar, lalu terdengarlah intro lagu Gee milik SNSD.

"Mulai!" instruksi Jungkook sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya. Langsung saja Taehyung melakukan gerakan dance lagu tersebut. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lincah dan luwes, bahkan terkesan jenaka karena Taehyung melakukannya seolah dirinya adalah seorang yeoja. Jungkook berkali-kali tertawa dan bertepuk tangan melihat dance yang dilakukan kekasih aliennya itu.

"Daebak hyung!" Jungkook bertepuk tangan setelah memberikan kedua jempolnya di akhir penampilan Taehyung.

"Hebat kan?! Kau pasti puas baby" ucap Taehyung lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya kembali dihadapan Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lepaskan baby", Taehyung memberikan cengiran khasnya, membuat Jungkook tersadar. Bodoh! Harusnya dia bilang tidak puas kan?! Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Eh, hehe. Iya hyung, aku akan melepasnya", Jungkook hendak melepaskan kaus kakinya yang sebelah lagi tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Taehyung buru-buru mencegahnya dan segera mencengkeram lengannya.

"Yak! Itu curang! Kaus kaki ini dihitung satu dengan pasangannya tadi baby, jadi ini sebenarnya sudah terlepas", Taehyung berkata sambil melepaskan kaus kaki itu.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu hyung?!" Jungkook lagi-lagi melayangkan protesnya.

"Begini ya baby, masa kau kalau pakai kaus kaki hanya sebelah, tidak kan? Jadi sepasang kaus kaki dihitung satu, seperti itu", jelas Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, pasrah.

"Jadi, aku harus melepaskan apa?" Jungkook mengamati dirinya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah.

"Molla baby, itu terserah padamu", Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya. Sebentar lagi, pekiknya dalam hati girang.

Tidak yakin, akhirnya Jungkook memilih untuk melepaskan kaus merah yang dikenakannya. Saat Jungkook mulai melepaskan kausnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Sabar, tahan, dia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah hyung".

Taehyung diam saja. Dia bengong menatap tubuh topless mulus tanpa cacat dihadapannya. Dengan kulit seputih susu yang beraroma strawberry, Taehyung membayangkan bagaimana halusnya kulit itu bila disentuh, bagaimana bersinarnya tubuh itu jika berkeringat hasil-

"hyung!" Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Taehyung, membuatnya langsung tersadar dari pikiran mesum nya. Kau selamat Kook!

"ah, ne, baby. J-jadi, sekarang, giliranku, em?" Taehyung sedikit tergagap.

"Kau melamun eoh?" tebak Jungkook tepat. Taehyung tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, ani, hanya sedikit teringat hyungdeul yang saat ini pasti senang sekali sedang jalan-jalan. Jahat sekali tidak mengajak kita", Taehyung pura-pura merengut dengan memaparkan alasan yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung ._.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku sudah senang kok disini bersamamu", Jungkook tersenyum mengelus lengan Taehyung mencoba membujuknya, membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Benar, aku juga senang bisa berdua denganmu baby", ucapnya kemudian.

"Jadi giliranku kan? Truth or dare babe?".

"Dare!" jawab Jungkook mantap.

'Got it!' seru Taehyung dalam hati.

"Aku menantangmu, bagaimana kalau kau juga membuka celana panjangmu itu baby?" Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook. Seketika wajah Jungkook kembali memanas dan memerah.

"H-hyung, kau yakin? Tidak mau yang lain?" Jungkook mencoba menawar. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyungie..."rengeknya, mencoba membujuk sang kekasih.

"No, baby! Lagipula kenapa sih? Ini hanya games babe, just games", Taehyung mengatakan itu lagi. Final. Akhirnya, Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Lalu dengan enggan, dia turun dari tempat tidur. Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti pergerakan kekasihnya itu yang sebentar lagi akan –ekhem- melepaskan celananya- ekhem- itu.

Perlahan, Jungkook melepaskan kancing celananya, lalu menurunkan resletingnya, dan terakhirir, dia benar-benar menarik turun celananya hingga sekarang celana hitam itu tergeletak begitu saja dilantai bersama dengan kaus merah miliknya, serta jangan lupakan sepasang kaus kaki yang membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal tadi.

"Sudah hyung" ucap Jungkook kemudian, tetapi dia menunduk, tidak berani menatap kekasih yang sekarang benar-benar terpana dengan keadaan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna hitam yang sangat pendek itu. Taehyung bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya, menatap takjub dari atas sampai bawah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah dihadapannya itu.

"H-hyung", panggil Jungkook pelan, karena Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang rupanya sedang bengong itu. Spontan Jungkook langsung menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya. Dengan gerakan itu, membuat Taehyung tersadar.

"Eh, eh, mian, baby, hehe. Habis kau, sexy, sekali", Taehyung berkata sambil menelan ludah. Membuat jungkook semakin malu dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Taehyung yang mengerti, segera berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya, lalu meraih lengan kekasihnya, menggenggam tangannya lembut. Dia mengusap puncak kepala kekasihnya lalu mengangkat dagunya sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan sekarang.

"Wae, kau malu?" tanyanya lembut. Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Dia sangat malu sekarang, sumpah demi apapun!

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku juga membuka seluruh pakaianku,hmm? Apa kau masih malu?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook mengerjap. Selama mereka berpacaran, baru kali ini mereka berdua saling melihat tubuh masing-masing.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Taehyung.

"Eh, emm, ter-terserah hyungie saja", akhirnya Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan menjawabnya pelan.

Mendapat persetujuan, Taehyung langsung saja membuka seluruh pakaiannya, hingga kini keadaannya sama seperti Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasa tambah malu, memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, berusaha tidak menatap tubuh dengan otot terbentuk sempurna dengan kulit tan yang, err, sexy itu.

"Baby, kau tidak mau menatapku?!" protes Taehyung. Mendengarnya, jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, menguatkan dirinya agar tidak malu didepan kekasihnya sendiri, lalu perlahan dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja tampan setengah telanjang dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung yang merasa gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya itu, segera saja menarik tubuh kekasihnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hahaha, kau pasti malu sekali eoh? Maafkan hyung baby" ucap Taehyung seraya mengelus lembut surai legam milik kekasih imutnya itu sambil tetap mendekapnya erat.

"Hyungie..." rengek Jungkook. Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang sang kekasih. Dia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Mau berapa lama mereka pacaran, tetap saja malu kan jika kau dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dihadapan kekasihmu sendiri.

"Arraseo, maafkan hyung, ne?" ucap Taehyung lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun kekasihnya menaiki tempat tidur mereka.

"Eh, hyung?" Jungkook menatap kekasihnya bingung dan agak takut saat mereka berdua berbaring berhadapan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga ke bahu.

"Wae?"sahut Taehyung sambil menatapnya lembut serta tangan kanannya yang setia mengelus surai lembut milik kekasihnya.

"Emm, itu, apa tidak apa-apa begini?" ucap Jungkook lagi dengan ragu. Taehyung tersenyum, lalu perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih. Jungkook yang bingung hanya pasrah saja dan memejamkan mata saat nafas hangat Taehyung menerpa wajahnya, hingga kini dia merasakan bibir tebal dan lembut milik kekasihnya itu menempel pada bibir tipisnya, melumatnya lembut serta sesekali menghisap dan menjilatnya. Jungkook merasakan tangan Taehyung yang berada di belakang kepalanya berpindah ke tengkuknya dan sedikit menekannya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jungkook pun tak mau kalah, dia juga balas melumat bibir Taehyung dengan lembut, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya, hingga terdengar suara decakan dan lenguhan tertahan yang berasal dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Jungkook mengarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh tegap nan hangat milik kekasihnya itu, berusaha mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang kekasih.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya tautan bibir itu terlepas. Taehyung segera mengarahkan bibirnya mengecup lembut kening sang kekasih yang masih setia memejamkan kedua manik hitamnya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sang kekasih.

"Baby, ada hal yang perlu hyung katakan padamu", ucap Taehyung setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berpelukan erat dengan masih berbaring berhadapan.

"Apa itu hyungie?" jungkook sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Hyung tahu, kau pasti berfikiran bahwa hyung adalah namja dengan segala ke-pervert-annya, apalagi setelah apa yang kita lakukan tadi. Tapi baby, hyung perlu mengatakannya, hyung tidak akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Hyung akan sabar menunggu sampai waktunya nanti baby, sampai kau resmi menjadi nyonya Kim Jungkook. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, arraseo baby?" ucap Taehyung meyakinkan, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir kekasih bunny nya itu.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya, tiba-tiba saja merasakan kebahagian yang menyergap dan menghangatkan hatinya. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Segera saja dia memeluk Taehyung erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Hyungie, saranghae, jeongmal", bisiknya lirih tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Nado saranghae my sweety bunny Jungkookie" jawabnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya lembut. Dan tak lama, merekapun segera terlelap terbang ke alam mimpi masing-masing dengan masih berpelukan erat.

 **END**

.

.

.

Waaa, panjang sekali dan pasti sangat membosankan ya readers?

Maafkan saya, perlu lebih banyak belajar menulis lagi sepertinya.

Beteweh, untuk yang review di ff saya sebelumnya, jeongmal gomawooooooooo  
*teriak bareng kookie

Dan maaf juga karena belum bisa bales satu-satu *plak

Yasudah readers, daripada makin pusing baca ocehan ga penting saya, wanna review? :D

Tapi tunggu, ini ada side story nya :D *dibuang sayang

So, cekidot!

.

.

.

 **Side story**

Kelima member sampai di dorm saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namjoon yang masuk duluan segera menuju ke kamar duo maknae mereka, memastikan mereka masih ada di dorm atau malah keluar tidak mendengarkan pesan hyungdeul nya.

Tok...tok...

Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamar duo maknae itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kedua orang itu akan membuka pintu, maka Namjoon pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut, hanya memastikan, ucapnya dalam hati, dan

"ARGH!"

Teriakan keras Namjoon sontak membuat keempat member lain yang baru saja memasuki dorm buru-buru menghampiri leader mereka.

"Wae?!" -Yoongi

"Ada apa ada apa?!" -Seokjin

"Kenapa teriak-teriak?!" yang ini Hoseok, pertanyaan mereka bertubi-tubi pada sang leader. Tanpa menjawab, dengan tatapan nanar, Namjoon mengarahkan telunjuknya, menunjuk kedalam kamar maknae mereka. Serempak mereka memasang wajah terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, mereka menemukan kedua maknae dalam keadaan tidur berpelukan diranjang dan hanya memakai selimut, sedangkan dibawah tempat tidur, pakaian mereka berdua berserakan dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" teriak mereka serempak.

Matilah kau besok Kim Taehyung!

 **BENERAN END**

So, review ne? *puppyeyes :))))


End file.
